


All you have is all you need

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Braeden, F/M, POV Braeden, Post-Season/Series 04, Travel, derek feels out of place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't need me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you have is all you need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at beacon_hills on LJ.

Braeden can assemble and disassemble at least seven kinds of guns with her eyes closed. Three of those she can do behind her back. Derek often watches out of the corner of his eye from across the room, like he's trying hard not to watch and be impressed but she can feel his gaze.

On the quest for the Desert Wolf Braeden led them into territory she's braved before and emerged relatively unscathed. The Desert Wolf hasn't made made friends, or even alliances, but her name is a whisper in the wind, lest anyone suffer her wrath for speaking of her. Derek didn't say much when Braeden warned him that their reception might not be the warmest, seemed to be silently assured in his own abilities as a werewolf to protect himself. Maybe them.

But where they go he's not the only supernatural creature. 

_She's_ the only one with semi-automatic weapons. 

Derek put his Toyota in storage and bought a motorcycle to keep up with her. A werewolf on a bike, the world never ceases to be full of surprises. By the end of the first week she can tell that he's not enjoying the experience as much as he put on he was. His legs are a little bowed and he scratches dust and dirt out of his hair all the time.

One random night she's cleaning their guns. Derek still doesn't like using them but she insists he at least carry one because he can't always shift on the fly and she needs him as backup if he's going to do this with her.

She feels his eyes on her for a long moment before he speaks.

"You don't need me."

Braeden knows what he's getting at and puts her gun and cleaning cloth slowly before crossing the room to sit beside him on the bed.

"You're right. I don't need you," she replies. Derek nods, accepting it. 

She smiles softly and cups the side of his face with her hand to turn him to her. 

"I don't need you, but I want you. In every sense of the word."

Derek's hesitant expression melts and something in Braeden eases. Maybe she didn't have to do this alone anymore.


End file.
